Jade Jupiter S130RB
Jade Jupiter S130RB is a Defense-Type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter on August 6, 2011 in Japan. It has a Gravity Bowl gimmick where players can use fixed balls (Defense Mode) or mobile balls (Stamina mode). Face Bolt: Jupiter The Face Bolt depicts "Jupiter". In Roman mythology, Jupiter was the King of the Gods, sky and thunder. He was the equivalent to the Greek God, Zeus, from Greek mythology. The design features an illusion of Aquila, Jupiter's eagle with the face of Jupiter in Aquila printed on a black Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Jupiter *'Weight: '''3.11 grams The colour of this energy ring is purple. It has various spikes and curves, with a eagle's beak on adjacent sides. Fusion Wheel: Jade *'Weight:' 39.15 grams Jade has a four-sided design with the sides being round and appearing to have a curve, which make it resemble the Rock Fusion Wheel. On the side, it has four openings. Metal Frame *'Weight:' 22.28 grams The Metal Frame has a Rock Wheel-like design with circular protrusions. At the bottom it appears to have a PC Frame-like translucent dark pink design. The Metal Frame contains the the Gravity-Ball like gimmick with the moving balls. Core *'Weight:' 16.87 grams The Core has a sun-like design with four protrusions in a cirlce-like format. Overall, Jade Jupiter has a Gravity Bowl gimmick in which it can have fixed balls that move outside the Wheel for "Defense Mode" or mobile balls that move around the Wheel for "Attack Mode". The Modes can be changed just by sliding the Core. The balls are used to contain spinning force. Takara Tomy Recommened Combo *Jade Zurafa R145RB Spin Track: Shield 130 (S130) *'Weight:' 3.34 grams S130 is a special track with a ring around the tracks core, this was designed originally to be the largest track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, but BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectivly. S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is a relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages. This track can be used in a useful combo MF Gravity Perseus S130 RF, which with the multi rotation of gravity, and the over hanging of the metal wheel, this combo can take out most low heighted beys, as well as the S130 height take out higher beys. If this bey comes into contact with a low height attack combo S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. Performance Tip: Rubber Ball (RB) *'Weight:''' 0.82 grams Rubber Ball, as it's name implies, is a Ball Performance Tip, but in rubber. It is quite wide and possibly the widest of any Rubber-based Performance Tip. It has a Rubber Flat-like movement but can also maintains a Ball-based movement. Takara Tomy recommended combo *Jade Zurafa R145RB Gallery Jadejupiter1.jpg Trivia *Originally, it was thought that Jade Jupiter's parts would include GD145EF.. *It is the only Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 8 that has a printed/tattooed Face Bolt. *Jade Jupiter is the only other bey that come with the S130 track, the other is Poison Giraffe S130MB that comes in the BB-86 Deck Attack and Defense Set. *Despite it's name, it's colour is not Jade, instead it is purple. Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Defense Type